Even Angels Fall
by Princess Jadykins
Summary: check the summary inside This is about Yugi's quest to discover who he truly is without Yami, as well as his difficult relationship with Tea, and his battle with depression. A dark fic with mature themes, and of course lemons!
1. First Time

**Hi there, all you brave and wonderful readers, and welcome to my newest lemon fanfic… **

**Okay first of all, this was a story that I randomly thought up late one night when I was taking a bit of a break from studying, and didn't actually intend to have it uploaded, but my right-hand girl, talked me into it, so here it is. On that note, for those of you who have read my number one priority in life – 'The Perfect Strangers, Revised edition,' do not worry, because like I just said, it is my number one priority and I will update it soon. **

**Second, (and still on that note) this story's completion and progress will be based solely on its popularity, so its up to you guys if you want to read more. **

**This story takes place after the ceremonial battle in which Yami left for the afterlife, which leaves Yugi (and Tea) in a dark, confusing place. This story focuses mostly on Yugi, and how he 'copes' with being his own person after so many years of sharing his identity with Yami, while trying to deal with a very difficult, romantic relationship with Tea, and the difficult task of discovering who he really is. **

**Themes are rather explicit, dark, and sometimes tragic…Just like life, except hotter characters to play with. **

**Warning: This first chapter is a one-shot lemon for now, unless you want more. Take note of the rating, and don't say I didn't warn you. Also note that the characters show human qualities and emotions (meaning they're not censored by 4kids) – for the alleviation of ****irritation**** purposes (**_**friendship!**_**) **

**Title will be explained in the future. **

**AN: Please enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>First Time <strong>

It happened too quickly…

Before he knew it, before he could even process it…his and Tea's lips were locked in a violent kiss, and her hands were roaming his body wildly, grasping and searching every inch of his body that she could. Her touch was fiery, bringing out a side of him that he often had chained and caged like the wild animal it was, deep, deep down inside him, causing him to sigh in both contempt and relief, for finally being allowed free of restraint…

_Yami's smiling face__, flashed in the darkness of his memory._

He felt his entire body tense, as common sense finally dawned on him, warning him of what he was doing and allowing to happen. _Why?_ Why did he have to think of Yami now, of all times? Yami wasn't a part of him anymore…Yami left for another life, beyond theirs…_and it was all his fault_.

Tea took his moment of hesitation as an opportunity to force her tongue through his lips, and dug her way beneath the hems of his shirt, feeling up his torso, minutely hindered by the curves of his abs that she, up until then, had been totally unaware of, just like the rest of world, and responded by moaning in contempt, coated heavily with lust.

Yugi was almost tempted to break their kiss and explain to her that it was always his body that she was with, never Yami's. His body was the one that Yami used to hold her with, and it was his muscles that she always felt and saw, never the pharaoh's spirit. However, as her body ground into his, closing whatever distance they had between them - bringing up that pointless little fact lost all its appeal, and he found his arms snaking down to her hips, pulling her closer, which intensified the friction between their lower regions, feeling beyond incredible.

She gasped and bit down on his lip, before allowing a moan to escape her own, jolting his already speeding pulse up a few notches. This was everything he had fantasised about since hitting puberty and discovering that girls weren't just 'there'. Yugi knew that others saw him as innocent, and majority of the time he was, but Tea always brought out a whole new side of him…ever since the day he really 'saw' her. She was beautiful…no, she was amazing to him. But unfortunately…he wasn't the _only one_ that had shared that view.

_Yami's cool stance and smirking face__, glancing back at him as he raised his thumb, and winked his piercing red eyes that would have won him any girl that he wanted, flashed brightly in his memory, and Yugi had to stifle back a growl of annoyance and a sob of pain, as two heartbreaking facts stared at him in plain black and white writing. _

He felt Tea's hands tug up his shirt, and gladly helped her get rid of it, now, more than ever, wanting her to see the full glory of the body, which she had so often mistaken for Yami's. Her eyes darkened in lust as she gazed over his chest, pausing only momentarily to look at it, before trailing her tongue downward from his breastplate. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, tightly together, his arousal reaching its peak painfully. He had wanted her for so long, and had never dreamed it would ever feel like this. She had started unbuckling his studded belt, fumbling a bit with the strap, but managed to get it loose in record time that not even he was sure, possible.

'_She's doing this because you look like him, you idiot.'_

He felt her hand slide in to his pants and roughly, rubbed his erection, sending electrifying chills through his entire being. He had never felt anything more pleasurable, even on the nights when he had had to take care of his _frustrations_ by himself. There was nothing like her touch, it was just too powerful and overwhelming. Before she could continue or go further, he lifted her up by her waist from the ground, surprising her greatly as she gave in to a small squeal, which he found comical. Yeah, _he was strong_, far stronger than he allowed people to know.

She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes, still black with lust and wide in surprise. He carried her across the room and gently laid her down on his bed, marvelling at the slight of how her hair spread out like a halo around her head, and how her arms seemed to fall perfectly into place above it, as well as the steep rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in jagged breaths, but most of all, he marvelled at her beauty, still pure with a virgin's innocence…something she was giving him the right to claim.

'_No, she's giving it to Yami - through you!' _

Why wouldn't the voice in his head just shut up? This was his moment, the one that he had had to wait for, for so many damn years, and he was not going to let anything get in the way of that, especially Yami who was now only a memory…as much as that hurt. He smiled down at her warmly, before stroking her side with a reluctant hesitance, not quite sure if he was allowed to touch her, or not.

She returned the smile, but it was more of a nervous one, that at the same time held a certain allurement that willed him to keep going without pause. He leant down and caught her lips in a passionate lip-lock, feeling his body, which felt on fire, slowly move over hers, continuing to harden with arousal. He felt her body jolt and pause beneath him, stopping the kiss momentarily so that she could gently push him back a few inches away from her, before grasping hold of his hand and placing it on her chest, right on one of the soft lumps that he had wanted nothing more than to touch, ever since she developed them.

'_This isn't right…'_

He squeezed softly, unsure of how sensitive girls' breasts were and how much pressure you could apply to them without hurting them. _It was wonderful!_ She moaned under his touch and arched slightly beneath him before falling back onto the bed, bringing her arms up his bare back and wrapped them loosely around his neck. He suddenly urged to see all of her, and hesitantly unbuttoned the last button of her shirt that lay teasingly just above her bellybutton, doing it slowly, so that if she wanted, he could stop before it was too late…_but that command never came._

Instead Tea smiled up at him encouragingly, and allowed him to unbutton, button after button, until eventually he was able to push the shirt's opening aside, and came face to face with an amazingly sexy push-up bra that put lingerie-models' chests to shame. On the one hand it fired him up to breaking point, but on the other it filled him with God-fearing panic…he had never removed one before, and had no idea how it worked.

Tea however, must have read his thoughts from his expression, or possibly just expected it, as she glanced up at him nervously, giving him a small, _almost frightened_ smile, before biting her lip and hesitantly lifted up her top-half, pressing her chest against his bare one, and ran her hand behind her back, slowly unclipping it. Yugi realized then that she was uncomfortable with this, obviously, like him, new to revealing her body to another. "You…can keep it on…if you like," he whispered huskily, while swallowing his heart and nerves that up until now, he had not been aware, were trying to escape out his throat.

'_You have to stop this! It isn't right!'_

She smiled once again, only this time it seemed slightly braver and more willing.

'_She's seeing Yami…'_

"N-no…I want you to see me," she whispered shyly, her voice toned in an almost, loving warmth.

He found himself smiling, despite subconsciously knowing that those words were meant for someone else, and pried away the bra, immediately taking notice of a hidden piece of her that he found more beautiful than he could ever have imagined. She was already instinctively trying to hide herself from him, no doubt insecure of exposing herself in such a vulnerable way, but Yugi wouldn't allow it. He took hold of her arms before she could use them and loosely pinned them down at her sides, stroking small circular patterns on her skin with his thumbs as he turned and gazed deeply into her eyes, appearing much calmer to her than he definitely felt.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, miraculously pulling it off without stuttering, and in fact even stabled it enough to make it sound so comfortable and natural that he could have fooled himself into believing that inside he wasn't scared shitless. However, what he noticed as well, which by a familiar spark of recognition that briefly lit in her half-lidded lustful eyes, told him that he wasn't the only one – was how much his voice had sounded like Yami's at that moment.

'_Stop Yugi…you are not the guy she's with right now.'_

_But he was_. Yami was not in control of his body, Yugi was. Yami wasn't even with them anymore; it was just him and Tea, sharing this incredibly passionate moment that would bond them in some way for the rest of their lives. She was with him…she had chosen him.

'_Are you sure?'_

He ignored the voice's question and bent down to lick the small pink nub, suckling on it gently before giving it a slight nip, moving his hands down her sides and grabbing hold of the waist band of her blue skirt, tugging it downward slightly. She moved her hands, which had been resting on the back of his neck, up to the back of his head, her body jerking slightly in time with his tongue as pleasure coursed through her body, allowing soft, quiet moans to escape her lips. He smiled around the nub, enjoying the sounds she made, feeling triumphant that he was the one who was able to make her feel that way.

She helped him get rid of her skirt, by lifting her lower half up so that he could slip it off, but before he attacked her underwear…he wanted to be sure just one last time that this was what she wanted. "Tea, is this really okay?"

Why did his question sound as though it held another meaning?

"Yes Y…" she gulped back on something that Yugi was unsure of, before flashing him a smile that although, seemed warm and very inviting, seemed to be the kind of smile that hid pain. If he had really looked, and didn't want to truly believe so much in its falseness, he would have seen it so clearly, right then, but Tea was his goddess and the woman he loved and believed in so much, that he wanted nothing more than for this to be real, which for him _it was_.

He once again lowered his head and caught her lips in a heated kiss, this time not holding back any flaming passion that he had been holding back from her, while slowly pulling off her last remaining garment. He could feel his erection swell immensely beneath him, begging for release. He groaned in pain, halting the kiss for just a second with tightly shut eyes, as his member throbbed.

Women's intuition seemed to kick in as Tea pulled down his navy blue pants by the waistline, gripping the sides of his boxers as she did so, while at the same time stealing a quick, few hurried kisses from him, which suffered many jolts in its smooth going flow as he helped her, eventually tossing both items to the floor and laying her back down. Skin meeting skin, drove him to the brink of insanity, and up until now, he had never known how warm her body could be, or how smooth and delicate it felt against his.

She bucked her hips into his, before wrapping her arms once again around his neck, only this time, much tighter than the first, and pulled him closer to her, while violently kissing him. He wanted to dive into her there and then, and relieve himself of all the tension that he had held up until now…but he was able to stop himself from going that far.

Foreplay wasn't over yet, he still had to stretch her; otherwise it was really going to hurt. Without breaking the kiss, he roamed his hand along her bare side, and snaked his way awkwardly to her womanhood, while lifting himself off her slightly, holding himself up effortlessly with one arm so that he could manage to squeeze in without obstacles, and stroked its lips firmly. She shut her eyes tightly and gasped in pure bliss, rolling her head back as she arched slightly.

He smirked in satisfaction, caressing her inner walls teasingly with light thrusts, before adding more force into them, quite pleased that he had managed to get her soaking so soon into their 'deed.' Images of what he planned to do to her, and what she could do to him, flamed through his mind, only increasing his arousal levels to the extreme. Once he felt her relax slightly, he began to thrust deeper into her, and was immediately grasped on by her tight inner walls that seemed to want to hold him hostage, as she threw back her head and cried out in pleasure, her body seeming to tense.

"F-faster!" she gasped, tightening her hold on him, with her eyes still squeezed shut.

He immediately complied and thrust in harder and faster, making sure that he rubbed past her clit each time, which to his knowledge – _according to the tips he received from a trusty source_ – was where girls felt pleasure second best in comparison to the sweet-spot that was generally hard to find. He knew she was going to orgasm at any second, when he felt his fingers crushed by her walls, and her body stiffen to an almost inhuman hardness, as well as the rapid paces of her gasps all mounting to one powerful explosion.

He thrust deeper into her than he had ever dared, and hit something that made her explode. She arched right into him, practically strangling him with her death grip as she cried out loudly, forcing their overheated bodies together as her orgasm hit all the right spots. Yugi pulled them out of her and trailed hot kisses along her neck, now ready, more than ever _to take her_. She pulled him back down with her, and ran her hands along his chest, breathing heavily as she found his lips and started kissing him again, positioning herself so that he could finally enter her.

He felt her legs spread wider apart and roll upwards on his sides, silently indicating that she was _ready_…

'_This isn't right! It's going too far!' _

_It already has_, he thought silently to himself, as he positioned himself at her entrance, without breaking their kiss, which was far too passionate and hungry _to be a lie_. He broke away to stare deeply into her eyes, giving her an intense look, before slowly pushing himself in, trembling at how good the movement felt, and clawed his orange duvet into fists in a fight for _steady_ control.

He felt Tea gasp uncomfortably beneath him, before whimpering in pain, and clutched onto his slimly muscled arms, instinctively seeking comfort. Yugi immediately paused in all his movements, though couldn't help but slip in an inch more, finding the task incredibly difficult, but refused to hurt her for his own selfish desire. She was gasping in his ear, but he could hear its pace relaxing as her body began to adjust to his intrusion, before she gave him a light peck as an indication that he could continue again.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

_There it was again_, a voice that sounded so similar to Yami's, even Yugi had trouble differentiating between the two, and it was his own voice! He felt Tea stiffen in his arms, before her soft, gentle voice whispered back, "Yes, I'm ready...please!"

Her request sent him over the edge, and caused him to momentarily lose focus, as he thrust in harder than what he had intended and hit her centre hard, forcing right through her virgin barrier. She yelped in pain and cried into his neck, holding onto him tightly. He mentally cursed at his slip in control and decided to make amends by distracting her, as he softly trailed light kisses along her neck, before running his tongue along its flesh and gently suckled it, while slowly pulling himself out and thrusting back into her again at a painfully slow rate, but one that got a positive reaction out of her.

Pain moulded into pleasure, and soon she was gasping and moaning for a different reason. Her walls were incredibly tight around him, but that only intensified the feeling. He felt heat in places he hadn't been aware of that he had, and growled in ecstasy as all he could feel was an electrifying pleasure build up within him. Tea's moans were like a soundtrack of _heaven_ in his ears, and all he could think of was pleasing her more, _pleasing her more_. He began to fasten his pace, before she could ask for it, and instinctively thrust harder, and deeper into her.

By the time he felt his first orgasm come on, Tea was practically rolling beneath him, screaming in ecstasy as she felt hers coming on too. Her nails dug deeply into his skin, but weirdly its sharp pain only made the feeling so much better. He grunted as he felt his climax reach its peak, and in the heat of its passion, dove in to kiss her, which she eagerly returned, their tongues seeming to fighting a violent battle for dominance. He thrust his member one more time as hard as he could, deeply within her, and heard her scream as she came. "Ate- Ahhh!"

"Tea!" His breath caught in his throat as his orgasm hit him, its power practically paralyzing him, it felt so good. He held onto her as tightly she held onto him, and rode out his pleasure, feeling his orgasmic blast subside slightly, but still tingle sensitively within him. He rolled off her and slid to his side, breathing heavily as he folded an arm behind his head and wiped away a sweat drenched blonde bang that had stuck to his forehead, _insecurity briefly replacing his sense of fulfilment. _

She hadn't just being about cry out '_Atem_' surely? After all, it was second nature to call him Yami, to everyone _including her_. Yugi thought he was just being paranoid, and began to relax, mentally reprimanding himself, for being so insecure. Tea curled up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist, before resting her head on the crook between his chest and shoulder, sighing contently. "That was amazing…" she said in a soft voice that was just barely above a whisper.

Yugi used his free hand to run his fingers gently through her hair, his heart still racing with excitement. "Indescribable," he answered lamely, yet it was the most honest answer he could have ever given. He still couldn't quite believe that he and Tea – _Tea!_ – had actually…_slept together_! The realization of it was unreal. For so long he had lived in a shadow of belief that she was way out of his league, admiring her from afar and even felt, _up until the point in which he could not help it anymore_, that he was unworthy of even fantasising about bedding her. Now that he had, it felt far _too good_ to be _true_.

He felt her soft hands roam up and down his stomach, and curiously glanced down to watch her as she trailed them particularly over his abs. "I didn't know you worked out," she said, sounding tired, which he couldn't blame her for, as he felt exhausted.

He didn't answer, but instead just smirked as she continued to touch him with curious, fascination. He had started building up, shortly after Duellist Kingdom, waking up every morning to do several push-ups and crunches, which ironically Yami benefited from when he had set them up on that _infamous_ date… _No_, he couldn't think about Yami right now.

Yami…_his best friend_ who he had been closer to, than a _brother_, who was now floating around in some afterlife enjoying peace at long last, after five-thousand-years. Yugi missed him, and often hated the fact that he had been the one to send him away, feeling the kind of guilt he'd expect someone to feel after murdering a close friend unintentionally, but he also understood that it was what Yami wanted and deserved…_peace_.

As for Yugi's _reward_ in taking part in all the life threatening scenarios that he and his friends were forced to face and endure…_she_ was lying right beside him. They had been through so much together, and now they had shared something so intimate and sacred, _a first for both_. Yugi cocked an eyebrow as realization dawned on him that he was no longer a virgin…_which was weird_.

For so long he had being picked on by Joey and Tristan, as well as others for being _too_ innocent and naïve _seeming_, in fact both his friends, and even Yami for that matter, had spoken around him on the topic of sex in a weird coded kind of language, as though they didn't think Yugi knew what sex was. He wondered what they'd think now, or if they'd be able to pick up on the difference…_was there even a difference_? He did feel different, but at the same time…_didn't_. It was just…strange.

Tea's caresses began to slow, and he heard her breathing deepen as exhaustion took its toll on her body.

He looked over to her and gently stroked the side of her face, staring at awe of her beauty as she just seemed to blossom before his eyes, which was ironic considering he just _deflowered_ her. Her eyelids were closed tightly together, hiding her beautiful sapphire eyes that put Kaiba's to shame away from him. _Kaiba? _He cringed, not at all wanting to give his rival any thought _while in bed_.

She was now fast asleep, and far too cute to look away from. "Tea?" he whispered softly, to which she softly sighed and answer to. "I…" he smiled fondly and slowly turned onto his side so that he faced her better, managing to do so without fully disturbing her, and protectively wrapped an arm around her waist. "_I love you_…" his whispered softly, gently placing a kiss on her lips before pulling back to look at her again.

Her eyes trembled slightly, but she remained asleep, though her lips formed into a small happy smile. "I love you too," she responded almost inaudibly, to which he smiled in pure satisfaction to. He was leaning down to kiss her again, when he _thought_ he heard her whisper… "_Yami._"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch! Low blow indeed. <strong>

**Reviewers it is all up to you now. **

**Alright, now I've really got to go and finish The Perfect Stranger's next chapter, before someone hunts me down and stakes me. Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you did enjoy it. **


	2. The Day After: Phase One

_**Hey Guys thanks for the awsome feedback! And sorry for the lengthy time period that it took for me to update. I'm not going to say much, because I don't want to give away my evil plot, so please enjoy...**_

_**Rating: M!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. but someday...**_

_**AN: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Day After – Phase One:<strong>

The cafeteria was noisy as per usual, but Yugi was too deep in thought to really take any notice. He was seated at their gang's usual table, staring blankly at his food tray, absently picking at something unidentifiable that looked just about ready to snatch and walk off with his fork. Conversation between his friends continued on as normal around him, about the general things, consisting mostly of upcoming duels, new games at the arcade they wanted to try, normal high school gossip…_and of course_ girls.

Tea wasn't with them; she usually had something on during lunch hour that held her up for several minutes before joining them, usually something to do with assignments and stuff, which was kind of a relief for him right now. Things were really complicated for him, and nothing even closely resembled to how he had pictured the aftermath to be like if things had ever got that far between them. Tea had no idea that anything was wrong, or if she did, she didn't show it. In fact, as far as she seemed concerned, they were together just like any other happy teenage couple.

Well…_not officially yet_.

He stabbed into the slush a little too violently, poking the metal surface with enough force to make it 'cling,' much louder than what he thought should have been necessary, making him the centre of attention for both his friends' gazes. _Damn it_! The last thing he needed was a string of questions thrown at him right now that he'd have to cover up with another of his awfully _well-acted_, cheerful smiles, as though what he was going through wasn't really eating at him from the inside.

Even though they weren't exactly calling it public that they were dating, Joey and Tristan, being their closest friends, did know that they were, '_involved_,' but they didn't know about the sex yet, something which Yugi figured wasn't exactly ever going to be said right out in plain black and white.

"You okay, man?" Tristan asked him with a half-concerned, half-amused expression, "You're way more, quieter than usual."

"And dat's say'in something!" Joey grinned from his position on top of the table, using a vacant chair for a footrest, in a lazy posture, though his body was still tensed in a way that prepared him for an instant physical confrontation if the need arose, something which Yugi had figured was just a habit you developed if you got into fights too often.

"I'm fine," Yugi mumbled through a small smile, which he particularly made to look lazy. It wasn't all a lie, he was still pretty wowed by the fact that he and Tea had done it, just wished he could forget how it ended… If it had actually ended the way he thought it had. He still wasn't one- hundred percent sure that she had whispered, "Yami," for all he knew it could have all been his imagination, _which he really hoped it was_, and it wasn't exactly as though it was the first time he had 'heard' or even 'seen' Yami, since he left.

In fact, ever since that day, Yami was practically 'everywhere!'

"Yeah, sure you are," Joey rolled his eyes, and leant down to flick Yugi on the forehead.

Yugi flinched and scrunched his eyebrows together, before muttering and ouch of sorts, and automatically – out of habit – rubbed the spot. Why did Joey always have to do that? _It was so pointless_. It was just like violence, there really wasn't any need for it. What did beating the crap out of each other, ever actually achieve? Tell the high school bully he's a jerk and you'll get your ass kicked, by him _and his friends_, why? It was never going to change the fact that it had been said. Worse was that nowadays victims of bullying seemed to get more dangerous than bullies themselves, and Yugi always secretly wondered when the day Domino High was going to be just another school that was gunned down by another victimised student that had snapped.

It was a never ending cycle with a rippling effect that always led to the ultimate consequence.

"Come on Yug' what's really botherin' ya?" Joey pressed.

Yugi sighed and dropped the fork that he was holding just a little too tightly. "I…_I just miss him_." Though definitely not a lie - as Yami's departure from his life had severely affected him during the last four months and Yugi did indeed feel depressed about losing his best friend - it was an excellent diversion to hide what else was really bothering him, one that his friends wouldn't be able to detect while believing in the first answer he gave them.

Both Tristan and Joey's eyes softened in a haunted way, each experiencing the same kind of piercing pain that he felt, only Yugi felt it the worst. To share a soul, mind and body with someone was not exactly your everyday kind of bond in life that you stumbled into with someone, and when it was stripped away…_well._

"Yeah, we all miss him," Joey sighed.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed solemnly with a small fond smile, "But you know he's in a much happier place right? The guy deserved it after what he'd being through."

"Yeah and like I said in my moment of brilliance back then, he didn't go anywhere, cuz he's always going to be right here in our hearts!" Joey declared strongly, with a bright passionate spark in his eye which was that of a true believer, and Yugi was honestly grateful for that, because it made him really believe that they hadn't totally lost him, and that he was in some way, _still with them_.

"_Yugi a champion doesn't belong on his knees…"_ Yami's voice spoke out softly within his memory, drawing Yugi back into the darkness of his thoughts, bringing with it a whole series of different emotions and physical sensations that were all too familiar to him by now. _"You achieved a great victory for us both…" _

Yugi smiled sadly as he heard Yami's voice, which had now started to fade away with time, and soon Yugi was sure he would forget it all together. Sure, at times, his own voice came pretty close to it, but he knew both in his heart and mind that he would never sound exactly the same. Yami's voice always brimmed with confidence and strength, something that he naturally found himself incapable of. He remembered how he dove into battle mode as he and Yami duelled, determined to beat him, completely forgetting that was fighting to send his friend away.

"Yeah, _my sensitive friend_!" Tristan teased as he smacked Joey's head from behind, non-too-gently.

"Ouch! Wha' tha heck you do that for?" Joey whined, grumbling a few curse words that Yugi immediately tuned out, as his thoughts once again returned to Tea. He'd never forget her tears that day, or her soft crying that night in the room next to his, from which he could hear through the thin walls. Worse yet was whenever she saw him after that, she seemed to grow even sadder and it was as if his presence turned on an emotional tap behind her eyes. He thought she blamed him, which was hard _when he already blamed himself for it_, but after a while she started meeting his eyes again, and then started talking to him again, something which he had taken as good sign of improvement, _but he always felt that there was so much left unsaid between them_.

"Hey Yugi!"

Her voice caught him by surprise as he jolted into the table, which luckily didn't make too much of a thud to gain any attention from his friends, but was sharp enough to wound him as it hit the left side of his rib cage, dead-centre. _Why?_ He mentally yelped in pain that he desperately tried to mask, and seemed to pull off, as he flashed her, a tiny inviting smile, though inwardly he felt his heart lurch. "H-hi Tea…"

She sat down beside him and smiled at Joey and Tristan, giving them a quick friendly greeting before pulling out an incredibly huge, dark red apple, _definitely the biggest Yugi had ever seen_, of her backpack, and wiped it against her sleeve. "How's your day being so far?" she asked casually, before taking a small bite of a now glowing red-fruit.

_Forbidden fruit…nice._

"Um…it's been…good I guess, how about yours?" he knew he sounded unsure, _nervous in fact_, and he also knew that she'd immediately pick up on it.

She gave him a small, partly inconspicuous, questioning look, before swallowing. "_You guess_? Is there something wrong Yugi?" she asked him gently, her tone warm with concern, which met her large blue sapphire orbs that he loved so much.

"Yeah I'm-" he began, but Tristan immediately cut in with the last thing he wanted brought up at that moment.

"We were just talking about Yami," he said.

Tea's eyes immediately gazed downward towards the table's surface, with a softened vulnerable look in them, appearing so sad that it practically broke Yugi's heart just to look at them. One because she was hurting, and he instinctively wanted to make it stop…but the second reason was because it was another guy she was hurting so badly for.

However, it wasn't long after that, that a small fond smile played across her lips, and her eyes glazed over thoughtfully, seeming to be a million miles away from them, "Do you remember the first time we made him watch The Mummy?" she asked softly.

They did and it was hilarious.

As Yugi recalled, it was a Friday night and the gang decided to have a movie night at Tea's house, in which it was decided to watch something that Yami _would have related too_…well at least that was the plan, instead _it just confused him_. Yugi also remembered how close Tea had sat down beside 'Yami' that night on the loveseat, which she insisted he share with her, and he of course, _didn't resist_…

"Or that time Yug, Triss and I made him watch, 'Brokeback Mountain,' poor guy," Joey snickered.

"You made him watch _what_?" Teas squeaked in shock, and even Yugi had to grin at that.

"If you thought Yami looked lost after watching The Mummy, you should have seen him after he watched that," Tristan chuckled.

"Yeah up till then he didn't know what being 'gay' meant," Yugi mumbled softly under his breath as he relived the memory of Yami's incredibly shocked and horrified expression.

"You let him watch something like that?" Tea asked him with a very accusing and shocked tone, turning to face him with wide blue eyes.

Yugi held up his hands half-heartedly in defence, "Was not my idea." In fact Yugi hadn't even really paid attention to the movie at all, and spent most of the time, day-dreaming in his soul room.

"Nah, it was mine!" Tristan proclaimed proudly with a triumphant smirk. "He needed to know that girls weren't his only problem when he rose to fame."

Yugi thought he saw a dark glint form in Tea's eyes, but it disappeared immediately, as she rolled them in dismissal, before throwing him a small friendly smile. "Speaking of movies Yugi, do you want to go see one this weekend?"

He automatically nodded, not exactly processing what she had asked him, till after. _A movie?_

She smiled at him excitedly, before turning back to her apple. That's all she really ate lately, salads and fruits, apparently dieting to keep her weight under control for her ballet classes, but Yugi really couldn't see how she could possibly weigh any less, as she practically felt like air in his arms, but he knew better than to voice that thought, aware from experience how touchy that subject was around her.

Tristan shot them both a smug, knowing glance, with an amused grin, before wiggling his eyebrows at Joey, who winked at him in return. "Look's like our little Yug, is starting to grow up," he said lowly, to which he and Tristan chuckled over.

Yugi rested his head on a closed fist and stared at his friends with a somewhat sympathetic gaze. _If they only knew…_

Tea grinned sheepishly, obviously following the same trail of thought as he did, as a light, barely visible blush burnt over her cheeks. She threw him a quick, conspirator's glance, before skilfully turning their attention away with a playful, cheap shot at Joey's new relationship with Mai, _an older woman_, but not before secretly grabbing hold of Yugi's hand, beneath the table, and squeezed it gently.

Yugi felt his heart rate leap up a notch in its pace, hammering lightly against his chest, and thudding in his ears. He could already picture spending another evening with her like that again, and imagined her hands running over his bare skin, moaning softly in his ear- _oh Ra_…his shifted uncomfortably in his seat, doing his best to shove the images out of his mind. _Getting turned on at school was a crisis situation_.

They continued to tease and mock each other, thankfully unaware of Yugi's dilemma, when a girl from a grade below them, shyly approached their table with a light blush stained on her cheeks. "Uh h-hi, Yugi," she said softly, in a tone that was just short of a whisper. He had seen her around before, but they had never exchanged words, and the only thing he knew about her, was that her name was Risa, so it came as quite a surprise to him when she approached them.

"Hey Risa," Yugi greeted her politely, with a small friendly smile, wondering about the unexpected surprise. The trio that sat beside him, immediately stopped their verbal battle, and turned their attention to their unexpected guest, who stood shyly on his side with her arms folded over her stomach, hands tightly clasped together and shy turquoise eyes barely meeting any of theirs. Yugi hadn't ever seen her up close before, so he had never noticed how pretty her eyes actually were, _until now_.

"Hey there Risa," Tristan greeted her out of politeness, though he was just as surprised as they all were of her presence.

"Yeah, hey," Joey soon followed with a small nod. Tea however, just acknowledged her with a small smile and a jerk of her head, but there was an almost _unwelcoming_ spark in her eyes, which Yugi found weird since it was highly uncharacteristic of her.

She flashed them a nervous smile, "Hi everyone…um, I hope I'm not, um, interrupting anything am I?"

"Nope not at all," Yugi assured her with a smile, "What-"

"What brings you here?" Tea finished for him, flashing him an amused grin, before turning her gaze, which seemed rather cooler than usual, back to Risa's shy ones.

"Oh I uh, I uh…" she brushed a silky, dark blue bang out of her eyes, smiling sheepishly, before focusing solely on Yugi. "I-I was just wondering if I could have your autograph…Yugi? I m-mean if y-you don't mind that is." She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes immediately away from his, as though preparing for rejection, which blew Yugi's mind. _Since when were girls shy around him_?

"Uh…sure Risa," Yugi replied a little taken aback, and he could tell that his friends were too, as a shocked silence fell over all of them.

Risa smiled widely as though it were Christmas morning for her, and excitedly handed him a very girlish pink diary, with a fluffy covering that had 'Risa' embroidered on its surface. He took it from her gently, briefly wondering about how _ridiculous_ he looked holding it, before taking note of a picture of him, stuck to one of its expensive, silky gold pages...

'_Okay that doesn't freak me out_,' he thought to himself secretly as he took the pen she offered him, giving her a small smile that he hoped looked confident enough to hide his unease. It wasn't even a printed photograph swiped off the net, but an actual one taken by her, _obviously_, when he wasn't looking, during the Battle City Tournament. "Uh…where do you want me to sign?"

"Anywhere but across your face," she said a little too quickly without thinking, and blushed darkly as her eyes widened in embarrassment, "Uh, um, I mean…" She giggled nervously, no doubt wishing a black hole would swallow her whole from beneath her, but Yugi shrugged it off, deciding that he didn't want to know what was going on. He was still having trouble getting rid of several suggestive images of Tea, out of his mind. _The gods were really having fun with him today. _

He signed across the middle of the photograph, surprised how well the pen wrote without smudging or spilling unnecessary amounts of ink, and glanced one more time at it before handing it back to her with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Yes! Thank you so much Yugi and congratulations about winning the World Championships, I, uh, didn't get a chance to when you did…_I was rooting for you all the way_." She brushed the same strand of hair back as she giggled a little nervously, "Um, okay, thanks…eh, _bye_!" She hurried off before he could say anything, and practically raced through the oversized sliding doors that led out into the hallway.

"Wow dude! Looks like you just got your first groupie!" Tristan announced loudly, lightly punching Yugi in the shoulder from across the table.

"And she's cute too!" Joey commented with an amused grin.

Yugi blushed slightly and shook his head, dismissing the idea by waving both his hands twice, "I really don't think it's like that guys! She's probably just a fan of the game."

Tea remained silent for a long while, seeming very interested in her half-eaten apple.

Joey and Tristan then went on to discuss things about Risa that Yugi really had no interest in, _such as her cuteness_. He looked over at Tea, and gently nudged his shoulder against hers, catching her attention. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered in a neutral tone with a small smile that seemed a little off to him. "Hey Yugi…about yesterday, _you don't regret it do you_?"

The question caught him by surprise, "No! _No way_, it was…_amazing_ Tea, why? _Do you_?"

The side of her mouth twitched slightly, before a small – but still slightly offish – smile curled onto them, "No I don't." There seemed to be an unspoken 'but' at the end of that, but as she continued onward, Yugi lost that train of thought. "It's just that today you seem really…_distant_."

Did he? He frowned as he realised that he probably had. "Sorry, you're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be, I guess I'm just…well…" He didn't know how the hell to explain himself without lying to her, or revealing the truth, both of which he couldn't exactly handle, at that point in time. Luckily Tea seemed to make up her own assumption.

"Yeah I know, it's okay…we're all '_coping_,' but I guess it's just going to take a lot of time…um," she bit her bottom lip lightly before running her tongue along it, with a thoughtful expression, soon turning rather sheepish as a light, barely visible blush stained her cheeks.

Yugi was about to ask her what more she wanted to say, but the loud, ear-piercing sound of the school bell, shattered his opportunity, as loud voices of protest, and even louder carrying on of conversations, made it even hard for him to hear his own thoughts. Tea gave him a regretful smile, before rising to her feet, in which he followed, suddenly groaning as he remembered what class he had next. Why the hell had he taken Biology? He should have taken art instead, at least that way he may have even succeeded to an 'F' instead of the 'negative X' he felt he was receiving at present with a subject he was more than sure, he would never use again.

As he made it out the doors of the cafeteria, he passed by a small group of girls that all flashed him smiles, before giggling amongst themselves, _which again confused him_. Did Joey put a '_kick-me-sign_' on his back again, he wondered as he rounded the corner, and tried to inconspicuously feel his back to see if there was anything stuck to him, and glad when there wasn't. Guess girls were more, weirder than he knew.

His mind automatically switched over to Tea, which made him remember something else that he had thought of earlier that morning when he woke up, and cringed before frowning as he entered the classroom, passing several rows of desks before making his way over to one by the window. There was somewhere he needed to go after school, which he didn't exactly imagine was going to be a very pleasant experience for him, but one that was _very necessary_, he just hoped he didn't meet up with anyone he knew along the way.

As he sat down, their biology teacher, a short man that was roughly about the same size Yugi had been - before he suddenly experienced a very noticeable growth spurt, soon after the ceremonial battle - marched in through the door and rushed across the room, straight to the chalk board and began to write 'Human Reproduction' in huge white letters.

_The gods really were playing him today. _

When Yugi went home immediately after school, his Grandpa was stationed behind the counter reading a newspaper as per usual, only looking up when he heard Yugi walk in. "Hey Grandpa, I'm, back."

"I can see that," he chuckled as he folded the newspaper back into its original folding. "Hello Yugi how was school?"

"Fine," he muttered half-heartedly, while he made his way towards the stairs.

"Yugi?" the wary tone in his Grandfather's voice made him freeze to the spot.

"Yes Grandpa?"

"Are you alright son? You've been…_different lately_, is everything okay?"

Yugi wanted to snap and say that he was sick of being asked that question and that of course everything was not okay! But he got himself under control, and simply nodded, before saying through partly clenched teeth, "Yeah, I'm fine." He forced a reassuring smile to his lips, before turning back to the stairs and making his way up them, "Nothing to worry about Grandpa." _Inside though_, he was _screaming_.

He shut the door to his room the minute he walked into it and flung his backpack to the side a little harder than he intended to, before marching over to his closet. As he picked out a new outfit to wear, his thoughts circulated back to his _almost_-outburst with his grandfather, which was highly uncharacteristic for him. Yugi never had mood swings before or in fact, even a short temper, and he most certainly never got angry with his grandfather…which meant, _something was very wrong_.

He picked out a pair of dark black jeans, which he suspected were _actually blue_, and a black sleeveless shirt with a barely visible grey skull printed on its front. He wasn't in the mood to dress up, and after a few minutes' thought, decided that it was probably a good idea anyway since he didn't want to be noticed. Once dressed he made his way back down the stairs and surprised his grandfather when he made his way to the front door. "_Um_, I got to go pick up something quick Grandpa, I'll be right back."

He didn't wait to hear what the old man had to say, before making his way downtown, hoping that he wasn't going to meet up anyone he knew along the way. He kept his head down, and strolled casually towards a dodgy little establishment that he had only been to twice in his life, and all of those times were with Joey and Tristan when they were looking for cherry bombs or some kind of prank-device. _It also had a reputation_…

He took a deep breath before entering the store, glancing around suspiciously for any familiar faces, before making his way hesitantly up to the counter. The clerk on duty was paging through a manga, and seemed only a few years older than him, with dark, spiky red hair and bored seeming hazel eyes. He looked up as Yugi approached him, and cocked an eyebrow, obviously noticing Yugi's _evident discomfort_.

"Um…_hi_," Yugi mumbled, as he ran a hand through his own spiky hair.

"You here for Stan, dude?" the clerk said in a cool, laidback kind of voice that sounded like he should have been surfing along the Californian coast instead.

"_Who_?" Yugi asked in confusion before shaking his head, "No, I'm here for um…_I need to get_…" This was hard.

The clerk closed the comic and leaned up on his elbow lazily, patiently waiting for Yugi to finish.

"I need…_condoms_." Shit! That sounded so damn lame. Yugi wanted to be swallowed whole by a black hole that spontaneously opened beneath him. He felt a deep red blush burn along his cheeks from embarrassment. How did guys do this everyday of their lives, inviting total strangers an insight into their active sex lives? _It sucked_!

The clerk actually smiled, which made Yugi feel even worse. "You a newbie?"

Yugi ground his teeth together in annoyance, but his blush deepened regardless.

"What kind do you want?" the clerk asked, in an almost bored tone, as though he dealt with things like this everyday…_which he probably did_.

"Uh…" Now Yugi just hated this situation even more, not knowing what the hell to even say.

"_Relax dude_, I've been there, I know how it is…_want help_?" the clerk offered kindly, but Yugi couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of sick joke going on here.

"Yeah I guess…" he mumbled, refusing to meet the guy's eyes.

"I'm Al," he introduced, as he began to get off his stool and make his way to the other side of the counter where several racks were lined up, holding up several different types of products in neat rows.

"I'm Yu-"

"Yugi Mutou," he finished for him, surprising the younger teen.

"Ah…?"

Al chuckled, "Everyone in Domino City knows who you are dude, you're a big name around here."

_Oh shit, that's right_. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he wasn't exactly invisible anymore thanks to all the attention he got from being the official King of Games now.

"Oh, yeah…" he muttered quietly under his breath, feeling really stupid.

Al began introducing each type and brand in detail, and even went on to tell him which was the best of the rest, and which ones were overrated. Yugi learnt a lot more than what he bargained for - _or expected_ - and soon grew a little more, _comfortable _around Al, who handled the topic almost like a science lesson, and did it well…_clearly more experienced_.

"So you want these?" Al finally asked, pointing to a box of condoms that had Red Devil written across it in large red letters, which were apparently the best and had a longer lifespan.

"Yeah thanks," Yugi glanced over his shoulder, having sensed someone behind him, but saw nothing.

"That all? You don't want a Playboy or something like that too?"

Yugi widened his eyes, "Aren't those age-restricted?" Then he blushed realizing how stupid he sounded.

Al chuckled again, this time more openly amused, "Apparently, but I've been reading them since I was fourteen. Want one?"

Yugi contemplated saying no and walking out the store with what he had really come for, but the temptation and curiosity was just too great. "Uh, yeah sure."

"Oh, by the way, _some advice dude_, call them rubbers next time."

By the time everything had been rung up and paid for, Yugi was leaving with three different kinds of dirty magazines and a box of condoms, which were placed in brown bag, just in time before the next customer entered. Yugi had just picked it up when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Yug?"

He spun around almost dropping his parcel, to face Joey, who stared at him with a surprised expression. "Yug, what you doing here?"

"Uh, h-hi Joey!" Yugi greeted overly cheerful, feeling so totally busted that there wasn't any room to find humour in it. "Just uh…_picking up a few things_."

"A few things? _From here_?" Joey looked surprised, but shrugged it off just as immediately, obviously still under the delusion that Yugi was incapable of anything other than innocence, which for some reason _really pissed him off_. "Hang on a sec, we'll walk back together I just also need to pick up something too." He walked up to Al and flashed him a greeting smile with a small nod, "Sup' man, the usual."

Al nodded back and placed a packet of cigarettes in front of Joey, which he immediately shoved inside the front pocket of his denim jacket while shoving some cash across the counter, then returned to Yugi's side with a friendly smile. "Kay' let's move."

Yugi really didn't want to risk Joey finding out what he had bought, but he also didn't want to walk back home alone, so he held the package close to his chest and followed Joey out, making sure to keep it out of sight at all times.

"What ya get in there?" Joey asked casually, throwing him a quick glance, which Yugi hoped didn't catch sight of the slightly guilty expression he wore.

"Um…_stuff_," he answered vaguely, which he knew would add fuel to suspicion.

"Oh?" he could already hear suspicion slightly line his best friend's voice, "What kind of stuff?"

Ra! Wouldn't anyone just stay out of his business? He ground his teeth in annoyance, ready to snap, but forced his anger back down and breathed in deeply in order to regain control over himself. "Um, it's a new _hobby _of mine," he said through a small, shy blush, and automatically rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh really?" Joey raised his eyebrows, quite surprised, "What kind of-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Yugi snapped suddenly, and then immediately bit his tongue regretfully as Joey flashed him a worried look.

"Yug…_are you okay_?" he asked gently with wide eyes.

Yugi nodded his head slowly, before shaking it, without meeting Joey's eyes. "Yeah I am, sorry Joey I didn't mean to snap, I just don't want to talk about it yet."

Joey nodded his head in some extent of understanding, but then he looked worriedly back in the store's direction before resting his gaze back on his friend. "Um Yug, I respect that kay' but I gotta ask ya just one more thing before I leave it…you aren't doing drugs right?"

Yugi glanced up at Joey horrified, "_What_?"

"Cuz' I know it's been tough lately, but it's just not worth it pal," Joey said quietly, keeping his eyes steadily on Yugi's.

Yugi looked at Joey as though he had never seen him before. "What the heck are you talking about Joey? Of course I'm not on drugs! I'm not stupid! I'd think that you of all people would know me better than that!" he growled angrily, very close to slipping in a few curse words to add a more powerful effect.

Joey clearly not used to Yugi losing his temper, held up his hands in surrender with wide, surprised eyes. "Whoa calm down Yugi, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend ya…it's just, you know where guys from Domino get their fix right? Uh…sorry, I mean fix as in where they get their drugs from."

Yugi growled in annoyance, "_Joey I know what a fix is_!"

Joey smiled a little sheepishly, "Sorry Yug, just sometimes you're just so…"

"So what?" Yugi said in a dangerous, low voice, glaring at Joey, who shook his head in response.

"Never mind…all I want to warn ya about is that if ya want a fix, ya go to Stan, that's the word on the street…so just be careful of that place."

Yugi suddenly felt bad, realizing that Joey's intentions were as good as any concerned best friend's. "I'm sorry Joey I'll steer clear of it in the future."

Joey lightly smack his back and smiled down at him cheerfully, "No need to apologise man, and ya don't need to stop going there if that's where ya get your _stuff_, just make sure you always have either me or Tristan go in with you."

Yugi once again felt a flare of irritation spike through him, "_Why do I need a babysitter for everywhere I go_?"

Joey looked taken aback, "Uh, Yug?"

"I think I'm capable of going into a store by myself without a bodyguard Joey," Yugi said irritably and began walking away, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Joey rushed to catch up with him, keeping a really concerned gaze on him, "That's not what I meant Yugi! Could you just wait up a second?"

Yugi stopped and turned on Joey expectantly.

"All I'm saying is that it could get dangerous, ya never know what the heck these drugged up loonies are going to try with ya when they're like that…I just don't want ya to get hurt buddy." Joey explained.

"I guess I can understand that," Yugi mumbled lowly, forcing rational thought over his angered-influenced ones.

"Hey, you want to stop by Burger World?" Joey offered as they continued walking, "My treat?"

Yugi forced and smile and shook his head, "Nah, thanks for the offer, but I have a ton of Biology homework on _Human reproduction_ that I need to get through."

Joey smirked, "Need some help from an expert?"

Yugi rolled his eyes before turning to look at him, "Joey? _Have you ever done it before_?"

His unfaltering boldness in the question took Joey by surprise as he looked at Yugi with a cocked eyebrow, before glancing away sheepishly, "Uh well um…_what_?"

Yugi waited for several moments before deciding to press further, "Mai?"

Joey looked at him with both surprise and discomfort. "Uh, wait a sec, what?"

Yugi smirked, which took Joey totally by surprise, because his friend never smirked! A grin, yes…but a smirk? Something was definitely different about him. "You going to fill me in?" he asked confidently, without any hint of shyness, once again surprising the young blonde.

"No way, you're too innocent for this kind of talk!" Joey teased as he playfully pulled Yugi in for a noogie, still partly recovering from his young friend's sudden weirdness.

_Yeah you keep thinking that Joey_, Yugi thought darkly as he squirmed out Joey's hold, muttering a few unintelligible curses and comments, before walking down his street waving Joey off. "See you tomorrow Joey!"

"See ya Yug!" Joey waved back, before walking in the opposite direction, throwing one more concerned and slightly, baffled glance at him.

Yugi glanced back just once, before breathing out a sigh of relief, realizing how close he had come to busting himself, just to prove a stupid point. _What was wrong with him anyway_?

He wondered in through the shop's doors and muttered a greeting to his grandfather who was busy with a client, before making his way up to his room and locked himself inside, still clutching the bag tightly to his chest. Phase 1 of _Operation Protection_, was complete…_and he suddenly felt like a dork for calling it that_. He almost smiled, before a terribly cruel thought occurred to him, _what would Yami have said_?

He immediately lost his smile as he pondered on that, realizing exactly what he had done. Yugi had never been the guy you'd find, purchasing condoms at a shady downtown store where drugs were secretly sold, for a girl that wasn't even really considered his girlfriend yet. _He was far too innocent for stuff like that_. However, he had no idea if Yami would be impressed with his newest development _or downright horrified_, which pissed him off. Yami should have been there right after for him to share his experience with, and either be scolded by the older spirit or congratulated, either way, talking about it like they generally shared all their new experiences in the past, would have at least given him some guidance on whether or not he had made the biggest mistake of his life or the greatest triumph, _but instead he just felt really alone_.

The only problem was that Yugi wasn't so sure if Yami had stayed that it would have ever turned out that way. _Instead, he might have been the one on the receiving end of that information_…

He slumped down on the floor by his bed and rested his back against it, thinking about Yami again. The pain of losing him was still fresh and painful, as though it had only been hours and not months that had gone by without him. He almost stopped playing duel monsters, _and still wanted to_, as it reminded him too closely of Yami, but Kaiba's insistence and well as several other wannabe champions, made it impossible. Pegasus however, wanted his insight on designing new cards for the next generation of duel monsters, and planned to recruit him immediately after finishing high school…_so giving up the game seemed very unlikely in the near future_.

_Whatever happened to his__ childhood dream of becoming a fireman_?

He heard his cellphone ring and dug in his pocket to pull it out, taking a quick look at the caller ID before widening his eyes. _Tea?_ He hesitantly pressed the call button and answered. "Um, hey Tea, what's up?"

He listened to her voice, which sounded weird over the phone, his eyes widening at what she was telling him. "Um…are you sure?"

She continued to speak to him, and he felt his chest constrict. "Yeah I can…_sure_."

He side glanced at his alarm clock. "I'll be there in ten."

He felt his grip tighten on the phone, while he listened to her.

"Yeah, _I love you too_. Bye." He hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. "Shit!"


End file.
